derpitymediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Three Derpys
The Three Derpys is a band with members: Robert Janz Keegan Devine Julio Carr and famous for songs such as Eat, The Zach Songs, Keegans Reasons Not To Move In With His Friend, Shoulda Brought Snowpants, The Song Song, and others. They currently have 3 albums, 1 deluxe version, 1 greatest hits collection, and 1 upcoming collection EP. They also produce a series of volumes by the MCHS 2014-15 7th Grade Band, titled "SackButt". Volume 1 was released on September 19, 2014. Also, they will be releasing a series of albums for every 2 letters of the alphabet titled "26 Derpys." The Three Derpys Albums: Derp. (Deluxe Edition) Should of Brought Snowpants The Song Song Blowing Up Chunks (Coming Soon) SackButt: Volume 1 (SackButt) SackButt: Private Sessions (Coming Soon) Alphabet A-B (26 Derpys) (Completed, Released Soon) Alphabet C-D (26 Derpys) (Coming Soon) The Three Derpys Greatest Hits The Zach Songs Collection Some songs have included other people on vocals, and these people are included in the Extended Three Derpys. Extended Three Derpys: Alan Maier Stephan O'Tool Charles (CJ) DeGroote Tyson Snyder Zachary Janz Will Janz Mr. Howards Class of 2013-14 The Three Derpys was started when Robert Janz, and Julio Carr were working on a show called The Adventures of Derp, and needed music for it. They started working on it, and the music became a separate project. Keegan Devine was brought in to be a third person in the "band", and a first album began. At this point, all songs were being made on the iPhone app Garageband, and no Apple loops were being used. Because of the lack of the use of built in loops, production was taking longer. The first songs to be made were Random Part 1 and 2, Baby and Adult Baby Pooboo Orchestra, Crap Piano, and Potatoes. Eat was originally supposed to be a parody of Roar by Katy Perry, but lyrics were not made in time and it was just turned into a improvised song about eating food. The improvised format is now the most common form of a song from the Three Derpys. When Derp. was created, the built in Apple Loops were discovered and were used in almost every song to date to speed up the process, and was introduced in Should of Brought Snowpants, the second album from the "band". The Song Song was the first, and only to date, extended album from the Derpys, and included 16 songs compared to the 8 to 10 songs on the first 2 albums. The quality of the songs escalated through out the band's run, but when summer 2014 started, Keegan Devine, and Julio Carr would not be able to continue to make songs, so Will Janz, CJ DeGroote, and Robert Janz will continue to make songs under the Three Derpys name. In September 2014, Julio and Keegan made a song titled My Milkshake Goes to the Bar, which could possibly be their last song. In October 2014, Julio and Keegan announced they would no longer be apart of The Three Derpys, and Julio announced that he would no longer be a part of Derpity Media. On December 12, 2014, C.J. DeGroote quit Derpity Media because he did not receive a lemonade. Cameron Nelson will take his place. On December 15, 2014, Cameron Nelson quit Derpity Media because he did not receive a Coca-Cola. Jalen Reeser will take his place.